secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Auras
'The aura '''is the electrical field that surrounds every living organism. When an aura is Awakened, the owner of that Aura has the ability to be trained in magics and enhances their senses to a superhuman level. Nature An aura surrounds nearly every living thing, be it a humani, Elder, Next Generation, Immortal, monster, or anything in general apart from Archons. Each person's aura is different from any other in color, shape, scent, and abilities. Although, in very rare cases, two auras are the same, such as Sophie Newman and Joan of Arc having a pure silver aura. Also, Josh Newman's aura is pure gold and was also shared by several other legendary figures such as King Midas, Tutankhamun, even the creator of the Codex, Abraham. Short-Circuiting The usage of too much magic at one point will cause the aura to begin keeping itself sustainable by feeding off the user's own body. When this happens, the person will spontaneously combust until nothing is left of him or her except for a pile of ashes. The amount of magic one uses before such an occurrence depends on how strong the user's aura is. Colors Every Aura has a specific colour that varies among users. Most are blended colors, others are a single color, but very rarely, someone gets a pure color aura, such as Gold and Silver. Below is a list﻿ of the colors of auras that are displayed so far: * Pure Gold- Abraham * Grey- Aoife * Pure Gold- Askia * White- Aten * Deep Purple/Red- Billy the Kid * Green- Black Hawk * Pale Yellow- Dr. John Dee * None- Gilgamesh * Green- Hekate * Blood Red- Hel * Multicolored- Iris (goddess of the rainbow) * Pure Silver- Joan of Arc * Pure Gold- Josh Newman * Pure Gold- King Arthur * Pure Gold- King Midas * Black- Marethyu * Bruise Red- Mars Ultor * Pure Gold- Moctezuma * Dirty White/Grey- Niccolò Macchiavelli * Emerald Green- Nicholas Flamel * Royal Blue- Niten * Grey- Odin * Pure Gold- Osei Tutu * Olive Green- Palamedes * Ice White-Perenelle Flamel * Blood Red- Prometheus * Red- Saint Germain * Grey- Scathach * Pure Silver- Sophie Newman * White- Tsagaglalal (Aunt Agnes) * Pure Gold- Tutankhamun * Jade Green- Virginia Dare * Yellow- William Shakespeare * Brown- Zephaniah (Witch of Endor) Rarity Every color aura is distributed to different living things. The normal, most common shades are those of the rainbow: reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, and purples. These include every possible shade and tint of the color. After those in this order are grey and white, then silver, then gold, then black as Dagon says in The Magician.The rarest of all though, is surprisingly all the colors combined together in a rainbow-hued aura. This type of aura was only recognized once, belonging to Iris, the rainbow goddess. The same however is not the same with the aura's scent. The smells have no levelled rarity because anyone can change their aura's scent. Dee did this long ago to match the fragrance of the sulfur-smelling shadowrealm Xibalba. And Virginia Dare said the same in The Enchantress . But, although Perenelle covered her aura up with other colors in The Magician to keep ghosts away, you cannot actually ''change your aura's color like you can to its smell. Scent Each and every aura has a different scent based upon the user's personality. People have the ability to choose their aura scent except for specific colors like Silver, Gold, Black, or Bronze. For example Dr. John Dee chose sulfur when he attended the Great Meeting with the Morrigan in Xibalba. Here is a list of the scents that are listed in the Ncholas Flamel series: *Frankincense- Aten *Rotten meat- Bastet *Cayenne pepper- Billy the Kid *Sarsaparilla- Black Hawk *Serpent- Coatlicue *Burnt Leaves- Comte de Saint-Germain *Fish- Dagon *Sulfur/Brimstone (rotten eggs)- Dr. John Dee *None- Gilgamesh *Apple- Hekate (young) *Pomegranates- Hekate (middle-age) *Lime- Hekate (old) *Rotting Fish- Hel *Cinnamon- Isis *Lavender- Joan of Arc *Orange- Josh Newman *Bitter-sweet- Marethyu (Death) *Burnt Meat- Mars Ultor *Rancid blubber and dead fish- Nereus *Serpent- Niccolo Machiavelli *Peppermint- Nicholas Flamel *Green Tea- Niten *Ozone- Odin *Cloves- Palamedes *None- Perenelle Flamel *Anise- Prometheus *Rancid meat with an exotic hint- Quetzalcoatl *Honey and wet grass, a hint of sea salt, the muskiness of wet bog land, the tang of peat smoke- Setanta (Cuchulain) *Vanilla- Sophie Newman *Chalkiness of crushed eggshells, the musty ammonia of a fouled nest (faint and bitter)- The Morrigan *Jasmine- Tsagaglalal *Sage- Virginia Dare *Lemon- William Shakespeare *Woodsmoke- Zephaniah (Witch of Endor) Trivia *There are some creatures, like the Sphinx and the Lotan, who can absorb the auras of others. *Gilgamesh the King is the only known being that does not possess an aura apart from an Archon. *Emotion can change odor. For example, when Sophie felt angry, the vanilla smelled sour. Auras also smell sour when they deplete. *Some auras pulse whereas others don't. *Gold (Sun) and Silver (Moon) are two of the rarest auras, especially when the owners are twins. *The Black aura is the rarest aura and is believed to have no scent. *Only person in the series who mentions a Black aura is Dagon and Nicolas Flamel *With the exception of the Gold, Silver, and black, any person can change the scent of their aura as revealed by Dee and Dare in The Warlock. ﻿ Category:Magic Category:Aura Pictures Category:Powers Category:Rainbow Aura Category:Golden Auras Category:Silver Auras Category:Red Auras Category:Yellow Auras Category:Green Aura Category:White Aura Category:Grey Aura Category:Blue Aura Category:Black Aura Category:Crimson aura.I wonder what historical figure would take that aura